Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Juliworld
Summary: *COMPLETA*Todos tenemos un 'porqué' de venir a esta vida, algunos dejan más huellas que otros pero ¿que pasa cuando la razón de tu vivir es simplemente tu muerte? Vampire!Blaine ; Magic!Kurt.
1. Bienvenido

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Fox.**

**Espero que les guste, es media fantaseosa, los nombres geograficos y algunos elementos mágicos son exclusivamente resultados de mi imaginación.**

**Este fic es Rated M, porque contiene sexo explicito, así que si no te gusta ¿COMO LLEGASTE? AJAJJAJA **

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON ACEPTADOS!**

* * *

Todos venimos a la vida por algo, pareciera que yo había venido solo a enfermarme pero desde allí, mi corta vida cambio, en ese entonces cuando caí con gripe al hospital de Wood tenía 18 años, una actitud ganadora y juguetona y una pequeña casa con vista al mar.  
Ese día me comunicaron que tenía una visita, yo vivía solo en Wood, ese pueblo abrumador con el que me había topado hace 3 años cuando solo era un niño de 15 años que había confesado ser gay y al no ser aceptado por sus padres viajó buscando un lugar para sobrevivir.  
"¿Visitas?"- mi mente llamo a Kurt, quien era mi novio desde hace 3 años cuando nos conocimos en la pequeña playa del pueblo mientras él leía un libro y yo me senté a su lado solo para oler su bonito perfume a café puro, pero él se encontraba de viaje con sus padres en un bonito balneario disfrutando del sol bronceando su piel blanca y suave así que mis sospechas de Kurt eran descartadas inmediatamente.  
Allí es cuando conocí a Cooper, Cooper Anderson, un hombre de ojos grises como la tristeza, pelo negro y altura inigualable para cualquiera, mis manos se tensaron, era conocido por todo Wood por su gigante casa en el 'Bosque York', un bosque únicamente aterrador y misterioso, cuando el medico accedió a irse de la habitación, Cooper resopló mi nombre y tomo mi cuello de piel amarillenta hincó su cabeza clavando sus colmillos sobre mi dolorido y enfermo cuerpo, sentí ese dolor asemejado a la mismísima muerte ; un veneno accedió a mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron como dos portazos.

* * *

Ojos anaranjados, piel inmaculada como la de Kurt, manos agiles como las de un felino, dientes grandes y blancos como los que nunca había podido imaginar en su mente y esa sed, esa sed de sangre humana que nunca había podido saber que tendría.

-Esta es tu nueva casa- dijo Cooper Anderson, mientras me adelantaba en esa casa de la que el pueblo de Wood hablaba, daba escalofríos pensar en todas las leyendas que le habían contado sobre esa bonita pero misteriosa casa.  
"Hola, soy Brittanny"- comentó una muchacha que se movía más rápido que el viento, era realmente bonita, ojos celestes, celestes cielo realmente bonitos, pero no más que los de Kurt y un cabello de oro- Brittanny Anderson- indicó, "de algún lado la conocía pero no sabía de donde" repasé en mi mente- nos conocimos en Star Beans, tu novio trabaja ahí- comentó la rubia que parecía haber leído mis pensamientos- sí, leo mentes- me comentó para que luego Cooper la echara para su habitación porque sabía que yo estaba asustado por esa rara situación.  
Luego en el paseo por el living apareció un muchacho de labios carnosos y de gran altura que miraba compenetrado la tv y gritaba a toda furia: "Vamos Slytherin"- es ahí donde Cooper me comentó que él era llamado 'Sam'.  
Luego de conocer también a Santana y Quinn, dos bonitas muchachas que creí que eran hijas también de Cooper, me comentó las reglas fundamentales para vivir en 'su casa'.  
"Y por último, si deseas cenar tendrás que ir hasta Mckinley cita, allí podrás cazar a cualquier humano"- eso basto para que mis instintos de hombre vampiro se encendieran como una llama en las cenizas, mis músculos se tensaron y las ganas de comer golpearon a mi estómago.  
"Primera caza"- grito Cooper para que los 4 muchachos que Vivian allí aparecieran como fantasmas con ojos llenos de color pasión y sus colmillos gravemente tonificados.

* * *

"Era demasiado bonito, pero sabía rico"-comentó Sam.  
"Mira, una familia feliz viene allí"- comentó Santana mientras secaba sus manos manchadas de glóbulos rojos.  
Mis ojos anaranjados se abrieron de par en par cuando vi a Kurt caminar con su desfachatez y simpatía mientras hablaba divertidamente con Finn, su hermanastro, mi sed de sangre desapareció al verlo.  
"Es el novio y la familia del novio del nuevo"- dijo Brittanny mientras limaba sus uñas apoyada en un roble que había derribado Sam minutos anteriores.  
Santana, Sam, Quinn y Cooper se voltearon hacia mí como si fuera un imán, mis manos ya no sudaban por causa de mi nueva inmortalidad pero podría haber jurado que ellas estarían mojadas, Cooper murmuro unas palabras y desaparecimos de la escena.  
"Sam y Santana son vampiros asesinos, Brittanny es bruja y Quinn una mujer lobo"- me comentó Cooper, que era realmente amistoso en todo caso.  
"¿Y usted?"- comenté mientras observaba sus ojos cristalinos.  
"Salvador mágico"- comentó mirándome fuertemente a los ojos-" Blaine, todos tenemos un propósito de vivir, el tuyo fue venir a...-no finalizó la frase escondiendo algo- el tuyo fue alguno, yo lo sé y mi tarea es cuidarte hasta el momento que sea tiempo de decírtelo.- dijo Cooper mientras se levantaba de la silla.

* * *

-Mi vida- me gritó Kurt, que venía caminando con su maleta que dejo caer para venir hacia mí, junté nuestras bocas, jugando con su lengua y levantando su cuerpo en el aire, el sabor de su boca era épico, era inigualable, su piel de porcelana era delicadamente suave como la de un bebé.

'No sabes cómo te extrañe'- dije mirándolo al castaño a los ojos como si lo pudiera comer con mis ojos anaranjados camuflados bajo un hechizo de Brittanny haciendo estos de color verde.  
Saludé a Burt, Carole y Finn, quienes eran la familia de Kurt, que miraban la escena de una forma totalmente enamorados de nosotros, ayudé a Kurt a desempacar, raramente cuando estaba con la familia Hummel mi sed y mi hambre de humanos desaparecía.  
Luego de una cena familiar, junto con el castaño nos retiramos hacia la habitación de él.  
'Estas como más...pálido, mi amor'- comentó Kurt mientras se quitaba la remera, mis ganas de hacerlo mío aparecieron cuando su remera dejo ver esa piel blanca sin ningún rastro de sol.  
-Tú también- comenté mientras me acercaba al muchacho más lindo de Wood.  
-No sabes la magia del protector solar de Carole, mágico- dijo divertido mientras se acercaba con su torso al descubierto, no hubo otra palabra alguna, lo tomé de las caderas y este pasando sus manos sobre mi cuello me besó mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban dejando sus pies juntos golpeando mi trasero, lo apoyé lo más lento y suavemente que un vampiro novato puede disimular sus poderes de agilidad y fuerza sobrehumana, nuestras rosadas lenguas jugaban a pelearse tierna y fogosamente, me deshice de mi remera y luego de mi pantalón mientras repartía besos que hacían estremecer a Kurt.  
Pronto sin nuestras ropas, caímos sobre la cama, Kurt comenzó a masajear mi pálido miembro, nunca creí que ahogar un gemido había sido tan difícil, mis uñas se clavaron en la tonificada espalda de mi novio al sentir como se introducía a mi excitado miembro en la boca, noté que mis uñas dejaban sangrando la espalda de mi media naranja y como ese sangrado no influía en mi sed.  
Tomé el frasco de lubricante en gel para introducir mi mano con dificultad ya que el placer que el poder de la boca de Kurt era infinito.

* * *

La noche había sido fogosa, simulé dormir ante los ojos de Kurt pero cuando este quedo dormido profundamente me dedique a mirarlo dormir durante toda la noche, en la mañana los rayos del Sol me quemaban y sentí como una mano intentaba tapar el sol por mí al ver mis ojos sensibles volverse más pequeños de lo normal.  
-Hola bebé- mientras simulaba un bostezo esbocé una sonrisa al recordar lo única que había sido esa noche.  
*flashback*  
-Introdúcete como tú sabes, basta de dedos, quiero tu miembro unido a mí- gritó en un susurro Kurt mientras yo con un miedo e inseguridad que nunca había tenido quite mis 3 dedos e ingrese mi excitado miembro, sentí la fuerza que no era para nada normal, tuve miedo de lastimarlo, pero sentir el gemido de placer y amor de Kurt me hizo disfrutar más de hacer el amor con su novio.

-Eres genial en esto- susurraba Kurt que con su mano derecha se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo sobre su propio miembro.  
Mis movimientos un poco fuertes para mi gusto pero por suerte para el gusto de Kurt no, eran como tocar el cielo con las manos, era único hacer el amor con él castaño, comencé a sentir el orgasmo y rasguñe la espalda de Kurt más fuerte lastimándolo sin querer, pero del clímax él ni noto como las marcas rojas quedaban sobre su perfecta y suave piel, luego de llegar al orgasmo, salí de Kurt rápido como solo un vampiro puede hacerlo, quitándome el preservativo y cayendo al lado de un Kurt que también ya había sentido el mismo.  
*Fin del flashback*  
-¿Quieres que cierre la ventana, rulitos?- dijo tiernamente Kurt parándose totalmente desnudo para cerrar la cortina que hacía que el sol dañará la piel y las falsas pupilas verdes.  
Luego de una sesión de besos, ambos tomamos nuestra ropa y desayunamos junto con Finn.  
-¿Durmieron bien?- preguntó inocentemente Carole mientras me daba un vaso de jugo de naranja.  
-Perfecto- comentó un juguetón Kurt que estaba parado buscando algo en la heladera.  
Luego del desayuno comenté que necesitaba ir a mi casa por unas cosas acordando con Kurt vernos en la playa al atardecer.  
Saludé a Finn y Carole en la cocina y besé a mi novio en la puerta, cuando noto que Hummel había entrado a la pequeña casa corrí adentrándose en el 'Bosque York', ya no me resultaba ni misterioso ni tenebroso.  
Cuando llegue a mi nueva casa, vi algo que realmente ni me sorprendió pero tampoco fue tan normal como ver a un perro tomar agua.


	2. Cardinalis

_Segundo capitulo:_ "**Cardinalis."**

Santana y Brittanny se besaban, se besaban con pasión sobre el sofá, la morocha había introducido su mano por debajo de la falda de la rubia mientras la rubia tocaba los senos de la morocha y los apretaba con vehemencia, gemían sin importarles que Sam, Quinn, quienes leían un libro cada uno, y ahora yo estuviéramos en la sala, caminé hasta la cocina y note que Cooper se encontraba allí sentado tomando un vaso de sangre de lechuza junto con carne.  
Tomé de la heladera la botella de la sangre de lechuza, serví la misma en una copa de cristal y tomé asiento enfrente al hombre.  
-Kurt, debo decírselo- dije sin decir otra palabra alguna.  
-Ya será el día y el momento que tendrás que decirle- dijo Cooper mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sangre.  
-No soporto ocultarle, aparte, él notara que no envejezco -dije en una acto de fidelidad a mis convicciones.  
-Ya lo harás, tranquilo para hacerte ver normal tenemos a Brittanny...Que sí, es lesbiana, es la pareja de Santana- concluyó el mayor.  
-Mi fuerza y mi velocidad, no las puedo dominar- dije mientras tomaba el último trago de la linfa.  
-Te entrenaras con Sam, él es bueno en eso.- dijo Cooper mientras lavaba el plato y se retiraba de la habitación en menos de un minuto.

* * *

"Amo el anochecer"- dijo Kurt mientras me abrazaba por detrás.  
-Amo estar con vos, siempre voy a estar para vos y con vos.- concluí mientras giraba mi cabeza para dejar un beso tierno y leve en los labios más ricos que pude haber probado.  
Kurt abrió su dulce y deseable boca tragando aire delatando un bostezo y sentí su cansancio en los brazos que me abrazan con seguridad y como su mentón se posaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo mientras el respeto de su cabeza se apoyaba en sobre la mía.  
En ese momento apareció Quinn, la bonita rubia que vivía conmigo y me saludó despertando a un Kurt que había quedado dormido sentado y sobre mi hombro.  
"¿Quién era?"- comentó entre dormido.  
"Una chica...Quinn...vive cerca mío"- comenté más nervioso que nunca- mi vida, que tal si vamos a tu casa, tienes un sueño"- dije volteando a verlo con mucha dulzura.  
"Vamos al baño químico"- me dijo despertándose de un brinco, sé paro y me invitó a pasar al baño químico junto a él.  
Me besó con pasión como si sus labios quemaran, esta vez fueron mis piernas las que se entrelazaron en la cintura del castaño quite su chaleco gris y su remera blanca de un tirón, haciendo él lo mismo con mi remera blanca a rayas negras y mi pantalón mostaza, quedando solo en boxers navideños, sonrió al notar que eran los boxers que él me había regalado en la última navidad, sus labios pasaron de mi boca a mi cuello, succionaron con fuerza y pasión, mi miembro más duro no podía no estar, sus labios succionaban buscando el apreciado 'chupón' o 'moretón del amor', al notar que su técnica no funcionaba bajó mis boxers y se introdujo mi miembro en su boca, para luego de unos diez minutos volviera a mi boca, con un movimiento ágil mis manos se posaron sobre su trasero, ese perfecto y redondo trasero enfundado por solo un bóxer, ya que de un movimiento su pantalón violeta había sido arrancado por mi fuerza sobre humana.  
Jugué con sus glúteos con mis manos debajo de los boxers mientras Kurt saboreaba mi pezón derecho y me había tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás del éxtasis que me causaba que me chuparan los pezones.  
-Sabes que me gusta, por eso eres el amor de mi vida- confesé en ese momento, no podía amar más a alguien en la vida que a Kurt.  
En ese momento donde yo jugaba con mis dedos amagando una entrada al orificio de Kurt y el me succionaba como él solo sabía hacer, con esa lengua rosada, esos labios carnosos, alguien que Dios me perdone, alguien que se merece el infierno, tocó la puerta.  
"¿Está ocupado?"-se escuchó, nuestras caras fueron épicas, Kurt solo rio, dejándome a mí la parte de la respuesta.  
"Ya salgo"-en un tono totalmente normal, mis ojos que contenían el hechizo "Ojos glamorosos" y contenían el color verde se abrieron rápidamente al igual que los ojos de Kurt.  
Coloqué la ropa que encontraba ágilmente al igual, aunque más veloz, que Kurt, me coloque los pantalones violetas de mi amado y él mi pantalón mostaza, nuestras respectivas remeras y tomé coraje para abrir la puerta.

* * *

"Primera noche de aprendizaje de 'Manejar tus dones'"- comentó el rubio mientras se ponía manteca de cacao en sus carnosos labios- esta noche, porque si no sabes, las noches son las que usamos los vampiros para nuestras practicar los dones, para que ningún viajero o aventurero nos agarre con las manos en la masa y terminemos más desintegrados que Voldemort."- reí al recordar la muerte de Lord, ya que yo también amaba Harry Potter y asentí con la cabeza.  
La noche de luna llena más divertida, Sam me enseño como saber cuándo mi sed o mi hambre estaba acabado, la fuerza se dominaba a través de la mente y la velocidad a través de un elemento que todo vampiro tenía que tener.  
"Shuma, él te protegerá de pasarte con tu agilidad ante los mortales"- comentó Sam mientras extendía en su mano, un pedazo de madera tallada a "mano" con una 'V' gigante- guárdala en tu bolsillo y luego coméntame si ella te acepto.-no comenté nada por mi ignorancia sobre los elementos mágicos.  
El amanecer se aproximaba, así que ambos volvimos a la casa charlando de la increíble tensión sexual que había entre Draco y Harry, cuando ingresamos a la mansión Anderson, ambos tomamos asiento frente a la tv, cuando creí oír algo.  
"Santana, tus dedos fueron creados para introducirlos en mí"- miré rápidamente a Quinn que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la misma habitación en la que estábamos 'viendo' TV.  
"Santana y Brittanny?"- pregunté tratando de sonar desinteresado.  
Quinn levanto la cabeza del libro y con una pequeña y cordial sonrisa dijo 'fueron a pasar la noche a una pequeña cabaña que tiene Cooper al otro lado del bosque' para luego de mi aprobación ella siguiera leyendo su libro y yo mirara a Sam horrorizado.  
"Escucho las voces de Santana y Brittany"-dije con un miedo absoluto, sus audios eran totalmente cachondos.  
"Oído sensible- comentó el rubio- Shuma también te ayudará en ello".  
-Eso espero- comenté mientras me sentaba junto con mi nuevo celular.  
"Hola mi vida, me compre un celular nuevo"-envié el texto a Kurt.  
"Hola bonito, ¡QUE BUENO!, ¿nos vemos mañana a la tarde en el 'Sendero de los pasos perdidos'?"-me envió.  
"Obvio mi vida, ahora ve a dormir que mañana trabajas"-envié en respuesta.  
-Lo sé, Stars Beans es arduo, te amo, dormí bien bebé.-me envió mi novio.  
-Te amo también.-contesté para luego apagar el celular.

* * *

"Sendero de los pasos perdidos" decía un cartel fino de madera que daba la bienvenida a ese paraíso arbolado, mis ojos falsamente verdes admiraron cada centímetro del castaño con pantalón negro y remera roja perfectamente ajustada que venía caminando con una cesta en la mano.  
"Nunca creí que iba a ver a un chico malo tan lindo"-comentó Kurt mientras se acercaba hacia mí y me quitaba el casco para besarme tierna y delicadamente.  
Junto con la moto y la canasta caminamos hasta un pequeño lugar donde Kurt ya había preparado una manta estirada sobre el pasto, coloque la moto que me había dado Cooper sobre un árbol y me repose sobre la manta mientras Kurt sacaba dos latas de cervezas de las bolsas.  
'Kurt' escuché como un zumbido, me dio una punzada en el pecho y una sed terrible de sangre.  
"¿Escuchaste algo, Kurt?"- dije tensamente para que mi novio se volteara y me dijera: "no, solo escucho a esos pajaritos"- dijo señalando a unos extraños pájaros de color rojos que 'cantaban' con todas sus furias.

"Son Cardinalis Cardinalis"-salió de mi boca casi por impulso, los ojos de Kurt se abrieron al notar de mi repentino saber-"viven en Canadá, México y bueno, aquí"- en ese momento se volteó hacia mí y me beso, lo ayude a recostarse sobre mí, el suelo era levemente acolchonado, nuestras manos desordenaban las prendas que llevábamos, lo primero en arrancarse del cuerpo fue la remera roja de Kurt, para luego siguieran mi campera de cuero y mis pantalones de jeans.

Los besos iban aumentando una temperatura, los boxers habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, Kurt tomo de su bolso un pequeño frasco que logre deducir que era el lubricante, mientras yo masajeaba su espalda con dulzura y agilidad de vampiro, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sin previo aviso Kurt abrazo mi cuerpo e introdujo su primer dedo en mi entrada, ese dolor placentero.

-Ku-Kurt- logré balbucear en un pequeño grito- cualquiera nos podría ver- dije entre cortado, mientras el muchacho sentía como introducía su segundo dedo mágico.

Pronto el muchacho que había decidido que soy seria el "activo" me volteo de un tirón haciendo que quede boca abajo y me obligó a ponerme cual perro, en ese momento cuando Kurt estaba por introducirse con su virilidad en mí, sentí de nuevo ese susurro casi doloroso para mis oídos, pero esta vez era la voz de Santana, que gritaba "Blaine, huye con Kurt rápido de ahí".

Ignoré mis pensamientos y sentí como Kurt entraba en mí, golpeando contra mi vampiresca prostrata, mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi mano inconscientemente se dirigió hacia mi miembro masturbándome con una agilidad única que creí que quemaba de tan rápido que se movía mi mano autosatisfaciéndome.

Ambos caímos luego del orgasmo tirados sobre la manta, Kurt me sonrió y beso mi nuca, esa ternura que desbordaba de su piel, su aroma a perfección eran únicos.

"te amo"- sonreí como un completo tonto enamorado.

"te amo más"- me susurro para tomar asiento y vestirse porque su familia ya le había mandado varios mensajes de si toda la salida estaba bien.

"Corazón, tenemos que irnos"- comenté al recordar ese extraño susurro que escuché.

Tomé mi moto, mi casco y Kurt tomo todo dentro de la canasta, arranqué la moto, cuando la noche comenzó a caer, volvió a sentir ese susurro "Kurt" dijo una voz épicamente oscura.

Cuando vi esos pájaros rojos de nuevo, esa brisa fría chocar contra mi cara, ya que el caso se lo había dado a mi amado y vi caer mi Shuma de mi bolsillo, sentí que algo malo sucedería, pronto uno de esos pájaros se posó sobre mi motocicleta y me obligo a parar en medio de la oscuridad, Kurt gemio por la incógnita y bajé del transporte, en cuanto di mi espalda a Kurt para recoger a la Shuma, vi como una aparecía detrás de mí, volteé lo más rápido posible y me abalancé sobre ese humano que contenía los ojos más rojos que podría haber visto.

Kurt espantado, se retiró de la motocicleta y tropezó con sus pies cayendo sobre el césped, comprendió que no todo era lo que parecía cuando aparecieron Sam, Quinn, Santana y Brittanny en la escena, entre forcejeos fui empujado 5 metros hasta caer contra un árbol quedando totalmente inmovilizado por una rama que cayó sobre mi torso y con mi brazo derecho al punto de salirse de mi cuerpo, Sam ataco al fenómeno arrancándole un dedo de su mano izquierda haciendo que quedara terriblemente afectado, Cooper levanto la rama que mantenía prisionero a mi cuerpo y la lanzo hacia el sujeto y la Brittanny lanzó un hechizo del cual no puedo repetir haciendo que el sujeto se retirara con una gran herida en su abdomen.

Santana quien había ayudado a huir de la situación a Kurt escondiéndose los dos detrás de dos árboles, volvió con el castaño del brazo tratando de tranquilizarlo, no funciono de nada cuando vio mi gran herida en el brazo, tenía mi brazo derecho casi desprendido de mi pequeño cuerpo, era una imagen dolorosa con tan solo verla.

"Blaine, Blaine"-grito Kurt en un llanto desesperado, para desengancharse de la morocha y corriendo hacia mi cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, me abrazó como si mi vida dependiera de su abrazo, una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre mi gran lastimadura, por dentro sentí vida, amor, momentos vividos con Kurt se venían a mi mente.

* * *

-Era un 'Watson' son vampiros, como nosotros pero…


	3. Watsons

_Tercer capitulo: '__**Watsons'.**_

-Era un 'Watson' son vampiros, como nosotros…pero ellos tienen una particularidad.-dijo Cooper mientras tomaba un libro de la biblioteca familiar, abrió uno llamado 'Entre el cielo y el infierno', mis ojos se tornaron más naranjas aun cuando mi "salvador" señaló una página y me dejo leer la primera frase.

"Los vampiros 'Watson' temibles vampiros capaces de alcanzar altas alturas, mutar su forma y lograr el canto de la sirena"-continué para leer algo que me dejaría con más preguntas que certezas-. Mayormente su mayor anhelo para alimentarse son ángeles.- mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos, no sabía que los vampiros tenían además de una agilidad y una fuerza increíble, unos sentimientos que les helaba la medula a cualquier simple humano.

"¡Come hace días que no comes un buen humano!"- dijo el morocho más alto mientras sacaba 'la cena'- tranquilo, lo cazaron Sam y Santana. Con mi mirada en un punto fijo y comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, mi mente batallaba contra mis millones de hipótesis.

"Por eso mi brazo se sanó ante el contacto de lágrima, por eso su piel siempre es como la porcelana más nueva, sus ojos azules soñados…él es un ángel.-dije realmente sorprendido, mientras buscaba en las viejas hojas del libro que me había entregado Cooper, quien se había retirado de la habitación, 'Ángeles' y su descripción: 'mayormente las almas espirituales denominadas mutan su forma a humanos, sus ojos son azul confundiéndose con grises, su piel blanca, extremadamente blanca, su voz es pura y es capaz de alcanzar cualquier nota existente en el ámbito musical…- en ese mismísimo momento se sintió que algo golpeo la ventana y caminé hasta esta, era mi Shuma, había regresado como si tuviera un GPS.

-Ella te eligió- murmuro Sam mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Por lo que veo, si- contesté guardándola en mi bolsillo-Sam, ¿crees que Kurt es un ángel?- pregunté mientras tomaba un vaso de linfa de lechuza.

-Esas son preguntas a las que no estoy autorizado de responder, pero la vida de Kurt está en peligro y lo mejor que vamos a hacer es irnos de Wood, aquí somos los vampiros más localizables del planeta.- me comentó Sam con un dejo de preocupación real en su boca.

-¿Vamos a hacer un viaje? ¿Con que plata? ¿A dónde?- dije mientras limpiaba mi vaso con agua y volvía a la mesa en menos de 2 segundos literalmente.

-¿no leíste sobre la herencia de 'Los Vampiros Salvatore'?, este libro contiene muchas de tus preguntas, consérvalo- dijo Sam señalando "Entre el cielo y el infierno".- ahora empaca o llama a Kurt para que empaque que mañana nos vamos a Bugarach, Francia.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y retirándose.

"BLAINE, ¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA?, ESTAS METIENDO MI ROPA EN LA MALETA CON UNA VELOCIDAD QUE ME ALTERA"- me gritó un histérico Kurt, no comprendía que había pasado en el sendero, no comprendía porque metía sus sedas en la maleta como un poco frenético.

"No hay tiempo amor, hay que irnos ellos te quieren matar…- dije mientras la agilidad se veía normalizada y mi cuerpo se sentía menos tenso, gracias a la Shuma.

"¿Quiénes son "ellos", Blaine?- dijo Kurt con un nudo en la garganta, yo lo solo alcancé a dar vuelta mi cabeza para tomar mis pómulos y besarlo para no escapar una respuesta que nadie quería oír.

Caímos besándonos sobre la cama de Kurt quite sus ropas y las mías de un tirón, baje sus boxers e introduje su miembro en mi boca, lo succione como si fuera la última vez que podríamos hacer el amor, él con sus dedos jugo sobre mi entrada, hasta que ingreso para darme aún más placer mientras yo con mi lengua jugaba con su dureza, conocía bien cual era mi punto g, sabía que tenía que hacer esos movimientos para que ambos tocáramos el cielo con las yemas de los dedos, ese ángel hacia el amor haciendo que llegues al cielo.

Su piel del cuello que era blanca como el papel fue tomando un tomo rojizo para luego volverse violácea, levanté mi sonrisa y sentí que pronto llegaba el orgasmo al igual que Kurt que gemio 'Blaine, Blaine' al sentir mis manos jugando con sus testículos.

-Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittanny y Cooper son policías/seguridad privada, ellos nos van a proteger durante nuestro viaje a Francia…-no pude terminar la frase que Kurt se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo para abrazarme y besarme con entusiasmo.

-¿Francia? Supongo que estarás hablando de la ciudad de la moda, del lujo, del encantamiento, del amor… ¡PARIS!- grito mientras se sentaba sobre las caderas del nuevo Anderson.

-No, de hecho iremos a Bugarach, un pequeño pueblo, da con el mar y me contaron que es súper romántico- la cara de desilusión de Kurt rompía el corazón que ya no latía de Blaine.

Entre besos y escapadas sin que Burt y Carole se enteraran, Blaine y Kurt salieron de la casa de los Hummel con las valijas listas para subir al avión que los esperaba en el Mckinley City, al llegar Sam simulando ser un empleado del establecimiento los hizo pasar al avión, el vuelo iba de maravilla, Sam y los demás estaban no tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca de nosotros.

"Si me buscas estaré esperándote en el baño, sexy"- me dijo en un tono ronco, haciendo que la última palabra fuera casi un susurro caliente y húmedo.

"Te buscaré"- dije hablando sobre el hueco de su oreja, apenas mordiendo levemente su lóbulo totalmente blanco.

Caminó pidiendo permiso hasta el baño, lo seguí en todo momento con mi mirada, esperé cinco minutos para acércame a paso aparentemente desinteresado al baño, toqué la puerta unas 3 veces para luego que rápidamente me abrieran la puerta y jalaran hasta el interior, pronto estábamos sin nuestras ropas sentados y un poco golpeados por unas pequeñas turbulencias que había tenido la ave de hierro.

Los besos y las masturbaciones mutuas aumentaban, podía jurar que el pequeño espejo del lugar estaba levemente empañado del calor.

'Introdúcete dentro, no importa el lubricante"- mis miedos de lastimarlo con mi fuerza sobre humana y mi agilidad crecían pero cuando a Kurt se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Mi dedos que se encontraban abrazando la virilidad de Kurt se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castaño, varias veces habían tocado la puerta pero nuestra compenetración en el acto bastaba para ignorarlos, dirigí mis dedos que poco a poco fueron ingresando en el orificio de Kurt, el placer hacia que tirara su cabeza hacia atrás tentadoramente para colocar mi boca y succionar sin obviamente morderlo vampirescamente.

Los gemidos ya ni los ahogábamos, los movimientos pélvicos de Kurt sobre mis caderas eran realmente únicos, mi miembro duro dentro de él chocaba con la próstata de Hummel, ese punto G que conocía bien de Kurt.

"Esto va a doler mañana"- Gemio Kurt mientras succionaba el pezón derecho del chico de rulos, Blaine solo podía seguir moviendo sus caderas y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sonreía ante el comentario que le había comenzado a calentar aún más.

Agarro a Kurt por sus piernas y trastabillando tomo postura, haciendo que Kurt empezara a besar al cuello desaforadamente, gracias a Blaine tomando postura los movimientos se habían aumentado, eran más fuertes y pasionales.

'Te amo, Blaine'- susurro Kurt mientras hacía señas de que se venía, se venía el orgasmo luego de esos fogosos movimientos.

Ambos salimos del baño, tomamos asiento y varias mujeres mal humoradas susurraban cosas sobre nosotros, las oí gracias a mi don pero solo me gasté en agarrar la mano izquierda de Kurt.

* * *

**-¡OH POR TABATHA!-** dijo Kurt en un grito agudo pero nada doloroso a los oídos...


	4. Ya es hora

**_Cuarto Capitulo: _****_"Ya es hora"_**

**_-¡OH POR TABATHA!-_**dijo Kurt en un grito agudo pero nada doloroso a los oídos, era un lugar lujoso si los había, una cabaña vidrio, como una pequeña gran caja de cristal, dentro se veía absolutamente todo.

"¿veníamos a escondernos de ellos o a ponerles a Kurt en una vidriera como si fuera un maniquí?"- comenté por lo bajo a Santana, ella me guiñó el ojo derecho y dijo "confía en nosotros".

Ingresamos a la gran casa, mejor dicho a esa lujurioso hogar, cuatro piezas, arañas de vidrios finos colgando del techo, sillones de madera levemente acomodados cerca de una mesa de mármol con dos bombones en su centro, los cuartos eran espaciosos con camas de una plaza y una de dos plazas, la cocina brillaba como las perlas, ese olor a limpio era envidiable, una escalera de madera que conducía a un pequeño baño según Quinn que comentó "esta igual que la última vez" para que yo la callara de un codazo, ese comentario Kurt, pero lo más raro o genial de todo es que nada lucia como lo que se veía a través del vidrio del exterior.

Estábamos dejando nuestras cosas cuando de la escalera de madera bajo una muchacha joven de pequeña estatura que me sonrió y dijo "Rachel, Rachel Berry, soy una cuidadora mágica retirada".

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson, vampiro"- exclamé rápido observando para todos lados por cualquier interrupción de Kurt, Rachel me explicó que ella y su marido 'Sebastian' sabían de nuestra huida de Wood y se habían ofrecido a darnos hogar en ese pequeño lugar en Francia.

* * *

-Y así es como me confundí a Harry Potter con ¡BLAINE! – burló divertido Sam, eran las 22 de la noche, habíamos cenado humano disfrazándole a Kurt que cenábamos venado, cosa que él odiaba, para que él solo comiera una ensada Cesar.

-Amo tus locuras hermano pero , ¿vamos a la cama Kurt?- ante las miradas pervertidas de mis amigos-¡A DORMIR!- dije divertido.

Ambos caminamos, Kurt iba por detrás de mí, me golpeó el trasero y paso rápidamente, hablándome en la oreja "no sabes cómo tuve que soportar ese dolor, eres grandioso".

Me adentré a la habitación y con el pie cerré la puerta, Kurt me miro con ojos iluminados, me lancé a sus brazos, lo comencé a besar como si no hubiera un mañana, me recosté fuertemente contra el piso, me quite la ropa de un sacudón, sentí el ruido del Shuma volar, pero poca importancia le di.

Arranque sus botas y sus ropas de seda como si fueran los alambres que ataban a mi Ken, su miembro estaba duro, el "amigo" de Kurt llamababa a mi boca como si pudiera gritar que lo metiera dentro de ella y lo succionara.

Baje hasta su pelvis lamiendo su ombligo mientras sentía como sus manos se posicionaban en mi trasero, lo metí dentro de mi boca y succione, alguna mano de Kurt se coloco en mis rulos moviendo mi cabeza con movimientos que el disponía al manejar el movimiento de mi cabeza.

Gusté de que mi castaño me tocara con sus manos fuertemente sobre el miembro duro, mientras yo succioné con mucho más fuerza para aflojar ante el contacto de Kurt con mi miembro, lamí todo su pecho dejando a un lado su dureza, para dirigirme a su ya no violáceo cuello, al tiempo que lamía su cuerpo sabia a miel, sus manos que se movían a la velocidad apropiada sabían a éxtasis, con mis manos tomé el frasco naranja que se reposaba sobre la mesa, empapé con dificultad con mi mano gracias a las manos gloriosas de Kurt que se posaban sobre mi miembro que estaba en el punto cumbre.

-Vamos a hacerlo- dije contra el hueco del oído del castaño que se estremeció y pronto Hummel se puso a mis espaldas y sonreí al ver la entrada, separé sus piernas que se encontraban flexionadas, adentre en él con cuidado, sin esa fuerza salvaje, sin esa hambre de entrar sin piedad, mis movimientos leves hacían a Kurt rasguñar la loza ya no tan fría del piso, cuando logré entrar enteramente choqué con ese punto que volvia loco tanto a Kurt como a mí, meneé la pelvis durante incansables minutos, los movimientos con los rasguños de decoración eran el clima perfecto, mis piernas fallaron y sentí como ambos llegábamos al orgasmo.

Caí arriba de Kurt con una energía pausada, mi miembro que seguía duro apoyado contra el trasero perfectamente blanco de Kurt, susurre un "Te amo" para obtener un "Te amo más, bebé".

* * *

Era una noche de luna llena, Quinn y Sam habían salido a caminar, aparentemente eran las 2 a.m., había estado leyendo el libro que me había dado Cooper, sentí gemidos de la habitación de Brittanny y Santana, eran pura pasión.

Sentí un ruido y una respiración entre cortada, despegué los ojos de la información, corrí mi brazo del pecho perfecto de Kurt, me puse mi bóxer que estaba junto a la ropa esparcida por el piso, escondí el libro y me paré de la cama temblequeándome. Desde la puerta entreabierta observé la sombra que se encontraba en la cocina, abrí la puerta delicadamente y avancé sobre mis pasos.

-Hola sexy- comentó dándose una vuelta en su pie izquierdo, allí vi sus ojos, eran rojizos en tonalidad de naranja, eran diabólicos.

-Hola ¿Sebastian, no?- dije dudando del nombre del hombre que me miraba con una sonrisa blanca y unos ojos intensamente vampiresco mientras en una de sus manos contenía un vaso de sangre.

-Sí, Seb para los amigos- dijo acordándose a mí lentamente- me encantaría verte sin remera más seguido- ese hombre sí que era directo, si estuviera en vida mis pómulos estarían rojos de la vergüenza y mis manos tensas mientras transpiraba como testigo falso.

Caminaba sobre mis pasos esperando el momento correcto para salir corriendo, pero en ese momento algo en mi mente hizo 'click', su voz no era la que utilizaba durante el día, sus ojos no eran "anaranjados vampirescos como había pensado, sus músculos tonificados eran únicos, pero en el día los músculos de Sebastian eran inexistentes.

-Eres un… ¡**CANDILEJA**! eres mitad vampiro y mitad iguana- era realmente algo asqueroso, pero su don de mutar su forma era implacable, ese hombre era cuasi la perfección.

El morocho asintió con sensualidad y se acercó a mí, ese olor a reptil que emanaba, esa sensualidad que expulsaba de sus ojos. Centímetros, centímetros, nada más y menos, sus manos tomaron mis pálidos pómulos sentí como sus escamosos labios me besaron.

Mi fuerza sobre desarrollada lo empezó a surgir de mis entrañas, esa sensación de asco y acidez, mis brazos pudieron reaccionar lo más rápido y expulsaron al Candileja hasta la heladera, allí quedo atontado, el ruido había sido menor al de un disparo, Sebastian tomo postura y su transformación a la forma original de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar, era un monstro asqueroso y pegajoso, escamas por donde busques, sus ojos exuberantes de color rojo me miraban con odio o con lujuria.

En ese momento apareció Cooper junto con Brittanny, que solo contenía su corpiño y su pequeña tanga, por detrás mío, la rubia lanzó un hechizo, Sebastian quedo inconsciente, luego borro la memoria de este, Cooper paso por mi lado y susurro un "Ya es hora".

"¿Hora de qué?"- le susurré, pasó su manos por mi cabeza y dijo "del Ángel".

"Primero creo que necesitas decirme algo a mi…"- sugerí a Cooper para que el muchacho me dijera que me vistiera, luego de 5 segundos estaba listo.


	5. Llegamos

**_El final se acerca, es corta porque bueno, no me gusta extenderme mucho por la escuela y esas cosas molestas de la vida. _**

**_¡ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEW! _**

* * *

_Capitulo 5: __**"Llegamos."**_

-Kurt, Kurt, mi vida- lo sacudí levemente a Hummel para ver como sus ojos pequeñamente grises abrían sus puertas para esbozar una sonrisa, le robe un pequeño beso para después dejarlo hablar -Mi amor- dijo tiernamente, para luego ver mi vestimenta con una cara de extrañarse- ¿Qué haces vestido así a las 4 a.m.?- mirando su reloj y luego posar de nuevo sus ojos en mí.

-Tengo que contarte algo, vístete, ve al desayunador y después vamos a ir a caminar.-le comuniqué para salir de la habitación.

Kurt aparecía con unos jeans rojizos y remera blanca en la sala de living con una cara de que la almohada nunca se hubiera despegado de él, caminó hasta mí y posándose sobre mí regazo.

-¿Acaso alguien esta embarazado o alguien va a casarse que están tan lucidos a las 5 a.m.?- comentó bromeando al ver a Quinn, Sam, Santana, a una Brittanny cuasi desnuda, Cooper y a Rachel.

-Es tiempo de decirte algo Kurt- exclamó en una voz solemne Cooper, sus ojos pronto estaban tomando su color verdadero, el gris ya había desaparecido, ojos rojos pasión.

-En-entonces las leyendas son verdaderas…-dijo Kurt mientras señalaba asustado al morocho de mayor edad a lo que Cooper no respondió, luego siguieron Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Sam y Brittanny, su miedo aumentaba mientras la ronda de ojos rojos se acercaba a él o mejor dicho a mí.

-Kurt, Santana, Rachel y Sam somos vampiros.- dije sin titubear, sin dudar para que Kurt quien estaba abrazado de mi cuello volteara levemente y dijera: "¿SOMOS?".

-¡Somos!- dije al mismo tiempo que mis ojos en donde se mezclaban el verde y el avellana se volvían esos naranjas que tanto caracterizaban a los Inmortales.

Kurt grito y comenzó a llorar como si la vida se le hubiera terminado, se paró de mi regazo mientras tapaba su cara, corrí tras él para agarrarlo del brazo izquierdo antes que ingresara al baño.

"déjame hablar, no te voy a hacer nada, bebé"- Kurt estaba tieso, incrédulo y lo único que repetía a lo largo de toda la narración de los hechos eran pequeños "Irreal", "¿Dónde está Blaine y que le hiciste?" y "Mentiroso" entre otras muestras de su negación ante la sinceridad de Blaine.

"Kurt, vine a este mundo para cuidarte, defenderte, amarte y dar mi inmortalidad por vos, siempre quise y querré hacerte feliz, todos nosotros estamos acá por vos y para vos, ellos son más peligrosos de lo que crees, ellos te buscan, ellos quieren al último sobre la tierra y no son uno o dos, son miles, ni Quinn, ni Santana, ni ninguno de ellos que pueden lucir extremadamente veloces y sedientos te harán nada, ellos son iguales que yo, solo que yo soy quien te completa, quien te defenderá aunque no pueda, quien matará hasta el último Watson…- mis ojos anaranjados habían logrado ponerse húmedos, no creí que un vampiro podía llegar a llorar, pero con la voz quebrada seguí- mataré, torturaré y haré sufrir a todo el que quiera hacerle daño a la persona que más amo en este maldito y estúpido mundo.- Kurt estaba estupefacto, sus ojos rojos y vidriosos como un cristal a punto de romperse.

-¿El ultimo qué sobre la Tierra?- preguntó con un miedo feroz.

-Mi vida, vos sos como nosotros, solo que sos un ser de luz, un ser de amor, un ser impecablemente creado para dar amor, tu voz puede curar enfermedades, tus lagrimas sanaron mi brazo, mi espíritu e incluso me sentí vivo, Kurt sos un ángel.- susurré para que Kurt estallara en lágrimas, abrazándome inconscientemente, sus manos apretaron mi cuerpo y su voz entre cortada dijo: '¿seré inmortal como vos?'-

-Solo si te logro salvar de cada y uno de los Watson, eres el ultimo que logro sobrevivir de tu especie.- comenté aferrándome más a Kurt como si de estar abrazados daríamos comida a todos los hambrientos de África.

Nos despegamos y mi castaño me miraba extrañado, la sonrisa inundo su rostro y dijo: "el naranja es lo tuyo bebé" para darme un suave beso en los labios.

"Te daré esto, es un libro, te dará otra perspectiva de nosotros, los vampiros, sabrás más acerca de tus dones y de todo lo que se refiere a ellos"- así con mi mano derecha extendía el libro 'Entre el cielo y el infierno'.

* * *

-Así que los ángeles debemos estar calurosamente abrigados, nuestro cuerpo tiene una temperatura ambiental de 8 grados, es decir somos criaturas frías, las lágrimas sinceras pueden curar hasta el más avanzado cáncer, nuestra piel nunca se opacará de un blanco totalmente pálido y unos vampiros frenéticos me están buscando para cortar mis partes y comerlas porque soy el maldito ultimo 'Ángel patricio' y si los asesinamos quedaré Inmortal.- repasó Kurt dando su monologo delante de Cooper mientras yo ingresaba a la cocina de la casa de Rachel y Sebastian, quien había viajado por "trabajo", para tomar un vaso de sangre.

-Siempre me pregunté porque te habías palidecido de una semana a otra, pero tal vez era mi imaginación.- dijo Kurt mientras se volteaba a verme para que yo le devolviera una sonrisa tierna y luego besarlo abrazándolo por detrás para luego apoyar mi mentón sobre su hombro.

Cooper hizo una seña para que ambos nos dirijamos hasta el living tras sus pasos, allí estaban la "familia Anderson" con Rachel vestidos como para protagonizar Indiana Jones, ambos nos miramos y sabíamos que se venía algo grande.

* * *

En tu vida puedes vivir feliz, rodeado de rosas, lilas, mascotas con pelajes adorables y aromas endulzantes, pero cuando tu vida estuvo al punto de culminar y te salvaron tu vida convirtiéndote en un ser mágico para salvar la vida de tu novio, es cuando realmente uno entiende que buscar la felicidad perfecta de "rosas y cachorros" es totalmente inútil cuando se puede ser caballero de armadura para cuidar al amor de tu vida, es lo más parecido a la verdadera felicidad.

Los meses pasaban, Roma, Paris, Sarajevo y Bruselas habían sido nuestros destinos, los vampiros, mi ángel, la bruja y la mujer lobo habíamos cortado cabezas en nombre de "legítima defensa", los Watson eran hábiles pero nadie podía hacer callar esos cantos de sirenas como Brittanny, nadie podía ser más ágil que Santana y que Quinn.

Nuestras expediciones en casi el mundo entero en búsqueda de resguardar al último ángel en la Tierra, conocimos a dos pequeños seres verdosos y una piel recubierta por mucosidad denominados "Fredos", ellos serían nuestras guías, ellos sabían cuántos Watsons quedaban por matar.

Ese día llegamos a Londres en busca del ultimo vampiro Watson, en la capital de Inglaterra era un día lluvioso y espeso, el aire pesaba más que lo habitual, la niebla era escalofriante, la gente caminaba más rápido de lo que respiraba, grandes estructuras y buses dobles de un color rojo doloroso a la vista.  
Brittanny susurró un hechizo, sentí que mi cuerpo se disolvía, cada célula de mi cuerpo se separaba de la otra, mis ojos volaban por separado a mi cuerpo disuelto en el aire y mis rulos rozaban convertirse en un pelo totalmente lacio.

"Llegamos"- dijo Brittanny para dibujar una sonrisa, mis pies se chocaron contra el piso, mi equilibrio desapareció y caí totalmente mareado al asfalto de lo que simulaba ser una calle londinense, detrás de mí llegó Kurt quien solo apoyó sus pies mientras reía extendiendo su mano para que de un empujón pudiera tomar pararme. La calle daba escalofríos, mi mano fría apretaba la mano de Kurt como si de nuestra fusión de manos pudiera salvar su vida.

"Tendría que estar aquí"- dijo Frankus, uno de los Fredos, mientras miraba una hoja terriblemente amarilla con escritos pequeños en cobre y asquerosamente arrugada señalando un pequeño bosque, murmuró en un idioma que Kurt comentó que era el latín, unos árboles pudieron abrirse como puertas e ingresamos a lo que ahora era un terriblemente y escalofriante bosque de Londres que podía erizarle la piel hasta a Voldemort, ruidos, grillos, aullidos y ronroneo se escuchaban, un paso en falso y la muerte te encontraría.


	6. El Final

**Novela corta, lo sé, pero cuando la comencé a escribir justo empezó el colegio y también comencé a leer la trilogia de "50 sombras de Grey" , ojalá les haya gustado, este es el final.**

**¡Dejen Reviews! **

* * *

Sexto capitulo:_**"El final"**_

"Agárrame la mano aunque te paguen por separarte"- le susurré a Kurt mientras mi visión y mi oído se hacían más sensibles a cualquier movimiento, espere unos momentos y el castaño me contestó: "nunca te voy a soltar, mi vida"- para tomarme los pómulos y besarme con una dulzura que cualquier chocolate suizo envidiaría.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en una mancha que se movió con agilidad, mis sentidos se agudizaron al 110%, mis manos tensas, pronto se acercó a mi cuerpo Brittanny seguida de Santana y Quinn, el trio se aferró a Kurt, todos sabíamos que ese vampiro estaba allí y quería al amor de mi vida.

Brittanny iluminó el bosque con su palo al que ella solía llamar 'Rudolf'.

Ojos rojos, piel blanca y grandes colmillos asesinos, era una bestia, vi como Quinn transformada en una mujer lobo se lanzaba al inmortal en un instante, su cuerpo era golpeado como quien golpeaba una canica para hacerla rodar, pronto la rubia impactaba con un árbol y mi sensible oído pudo escuchar la espina dorsal romperse y su cabeza caer rodando, sentenciando la muerte de la Barbie vampiro, Kurt jadeó de la tristeza y el susto, mi mano se sentía transpirada, mis ojos trataban de seguir al Watson movimiento tras movimiento.

* * *

La estaca se clavó dolidamente en mi pecho, mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el roble de mil años que era testigo de la batalla, el golpe creo un fuerte ensordecimiento en mis oídos, mis ojos se posaron en el desprotegido Kurt que parecía con sus ojos trataba de volver piedra al malvado, mis oídos dejaron de oír, cuando una rama calló sobre mi peso y encerró mi cuerpo que no podía escapar por la gran presión ejercida.

Santana caía lastimada por causa del "canto de la sirena" junto a Brittanny quien permanecía colapsada en el césped, Rachel con su cabeza entre manos indicaba que había sufrido la brutal muerte y Sam con su boca abierta trato de aventarse contra el fenómeno pero el vampiro poseía mucha más fuerza que el rubio haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara contra un árbol en su cadera, Cooper yacía sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Quinn mientras los Fredos huían como ladrones , mis ojos veían esa escena y mi cuerpo dolía tanto que no podían contenerse unos cuantos gemidos, Kurt había corrido hacia mí para ayudarme a correr la extensión del roble que había caído sobre mi cuerpo, veía su cara de esfuerzo, sus ojos se entrecerraban casi volviéndose rojos de fuerza y sus intentos en levantar ese leño eran fallidos.

Mis parpados pesaban como bolsas de harina, mis manos se sentían lentas, Kurt deposito un ligero pero dulce y melódico beso sobre mis labios levemente, su mano toco la mía que se encontraba atrapada debajo de ese futuro de madera, mis ojos seguían ardiendo y mi vista lo único que podía ver era esa luz que se alejaba de mí cuerpo, esa luz que encandilaba todo el bosque, esa daga que viajaba en dirección a ella, esas alas doradas que parecían bañadas en oro, ese cuerpo que apenas se podía ver por la luz blanca que irradiaba cada poro y esa voz que se elevaba en una nota musical nunca antes escuchada, las alas comenzaron a elevar al ser por los aires, mi mente se apagaba, lo último que pude ver fue Kurt sonriéndome desde las alturas, Kurt era realmente un ángel.

* * *

**Epilogo:**

"Ser un Ángel no fue una decisión, para Blaine ser un vampiro tampoco era una opción cuando estaba casi al punto de la muerte en ese hospital.  
Los ángeles van al cielo y los vampiros al infierno, ¿por qué tanto cliché al respecto de quienes eran los que iban a ambos lados? Blaine era un vampiro asesino, pero él había dado la vida por mí, por mi salud, aunque sea en vano, él lo intento.  
Mis manos sudaban, mis ojos se volvían más celestes casi tornando a gris, las cosas habían sido arduas en el cielo esas últimas ¿semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Un lustro? ¿Siglos? nadie sabía el tiempo aquí arriba, había movido desde a el ángel más joven hasta el más viejo para poder convencerlo, en vida un vampiro me había cuidado e intentado no cortar las alas, no entiendo porque creían que en 'la muerte' no iba a actuar así.  
Un hombre, de gran porte, pantalones blancos, ojos grises como los de Christian Grey, cabello morocho y una estatura promedio se acercó a mí, nunca lo había visto allí en el cielo, alzó su mano sobre mi pelo y lo despeinó para luego decir "¡un gusto conocerte, Kurt!".  
Allí, cuando me toco, cuando choco su palma de la mano sobre mi cabeza volví, volví a la vida abrí mis ojos celestes y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos naranjas levemente mojados.

Nueve años después.

Luego de los Watson ser exterminados por completo, la vida se tornó dulce...  
Salí de la ducha y escuché la risa de mi marido y mis dos niñas, Nicole y Elizabeth, me coloqué un sweater blanco, un pantalón beige y unos zapatos en la gama de dichos colores y salí al patio de la mansión, besé a Blaine para luego alzar a Nicole que me miraba con sus ojos marrones como el chocolate y sus castaños rulos, la besé en la mejilla y la coloqué en su silla.

Santana y Brittanny venían ambas de vestidos blancos, ambas sostenían una con cada mano a Elizabeth, sus ojos grises eran únicos, su piel pálida, sus rulos rubios y su cara eran soñados, la hacían únicamente bella, miré a Blaine para descubrir que este también me miraba y ahí cuando ambos sabíamos que ellas parecían ángeles.


End file.
